


I Know I'm Getting Hooked on Your Love

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [44]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course I'm laughing.  You just said butt selfie with no context.  Tell me the whole story.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I'm Getting Hooked on Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> A harmless ramble amongst friends about aging, plastic surgery, and a special pair of undies made this story the right idea at about 2 a.m. yesterday morning.

“Hey baby, are…?”

“Oh my god!” Liv practically screamed, her iPhone clattering as it hit the bathroom tiles. She stumbled a bit, throwing her arms out in front of her so she wouldn’t go crashing into the glass shower door.

“What's going on?” Ed asked. He reached to pick up her phone, shocked that the face wasn’t shattered to pieces.

“What are you doing?” she countered.

“I was checking on you.”

“I was fine.” She cleared her throat, stood, and took her phone from him.

“You’ve been in here a while. I know, sometimes, the bathroom is your safe space when you're having an anxiety attack. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Oh.” Liv sighed, coming down from the adrenaline rush his bursting into the bathroom caused. OK, maybe he hadn’t burst into the bathroom but that’s what it felt like. “No, I'm fine.”

“OK. I'm going to back away slowly because something is strange.”

“I’ll be out in a little while.” She smiled.

“Gotcha.” Ed smiled too and left her alone. 

Maybe she didn’t realize that she had been in the bathroom almost 20 minutes. That would be normal if Ed had heard the shower, the sink, or even her talking on the phone. But there was mostly silence. As he lay in bed and worked on the crossword, he didn’t even know how much time had gone by. 

When he checked the time on his tablet, he knew he needed to look in on Liv. He had no idea what he was walking in on. So it was best to go back to bed and his crossword puzzle. As long as she was alright, any weirdness was entirely her business.

A few minutes later, Liv emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing green panties and a black tank top. August was hot and perimenopause was kicking her ass tonight. Hot flashes were a real motherfucker. The less clothes the better. Not that that bothered Ed one bit.

“Thanks.” She climbed across the bed and kissed his cheek.

“For what?”

“Checking up on me.”

“Always.” He smiled some. “What were you doing in there?”

“You're going to think it’s silly.”

“Silly, silly or don’t laugh at me cuz I’ll kick your ass silly?”

“The latter.” Liv replied.

“You can tell me anyway.”

“Butt selfies.”

“OK, what?” he couldn’t even try not to laugh. Those were two words Ed never imagined in the same sentence and he surely never imagined someone would be saying them to him. He had three kids in their teens, if butt selfies were a thing he would have heard of it by now. Not that he would ever endorse such a thing. “What?”

“You're laughing!” Liv exclaimed, hitting his chest.

“Of course I'm laughing. You just said butt selfie with no context. Tell me the whole story.”

“Melinda’s sister just got some surgery done. She got a chin and neck lift and some work done on her stomach and arms. She just turned 60 and wanted to do something for herself. So Melinda and I were talking about plastic surgery today. There are apps on your phone where you can take pictures of yourself and then use the app to see what you might look like if you got some work done.”

“OK.” Ed nodded.

“So I was taking some pictures and I was going to check it out.” Liv said.

“You want to get plastic surgery?” he looked at her.

“I'm just checking out the app. Not that there's anything wrong with a nip and tuck, if that’s what someone wants.”

“No, there isn't. Is that what you want?”

“I don't know.”

Ed put his tablet down and really looked at her. Liv was absolutely beautiful. She would be fifty next year but that was just a number. She had glorious olive skin and beautiful brown eyes and her hips were amazing. Her breasts were like pillows and she worked out so her arms and legs were strong. 

Everything on her body was proportionate to her height and weight. She ate well and took care of herself. He was sure that she had 10 pounds she wanted to lose, everyone did. But the idea of going under the knife to alter her appearance, Ed never thought she would consider that. 

He wasn’t quite sure where to take the conversation. He had no right to tell her she could not. He didn’t want to tell her how sexy she already was, that was surely condescending. He wanted to hear more but if it was an upsetting subject there was no need to dig at it until wounds opened. Where was he supposed to go with this?

“You're beautiful.” He caressed her face. 

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“Whatever you want to do, within reason, to feel good about you, I support you Liv. But you are so beautiful. All 48 years of you. Every line and every scar and everything you might want to wish away. I love your body. I know my opinion is not the one that matters most, and it shouldn’t be, but goddamn I love your body.”

“Do you think my breasts could be a little perkier? There's a surgery for that.”

“Sure.” Ed nodded. “But I'm going to want my hands and mouth all over them either way. I can't get enough of you so I may be biased on the entire thing.”

“Is there anything you might change?” Liv asked.

“About you?”

“If you could change just one thing.”

“I don’t know if we should go there.” He shook his head.

“We’re going there.”

“And we’re going there.” He sighed. “One thing.”

“Just one.” Liv held up one finger. “No bitching, no moaning, I won't hold it against you.”

“There's some scars I would take away.” Ed gently pushed a brown lock behind her ear. “I know you look at them and they take you to a bad place. So yeah, they could go. Other than that, there's nothing.”

“No perkier breasts or cushier bottom?” she put her arms around his neck.

“I love every inch of your body, baby. I can't believe that I get to touch it, pleasure it, and make it do amazing things.”

“You can make it do some amazing things.” Liv smiled.

“C'mere.” Ed pulled her onto his lap and kissed her breathless. Liv ran her fingers through his hair, diving in for another kiss. “It’s more than just sexy to me, I hope you know that. It’s so strong and its wild and it holds up Noah and there are days when it’s the only thing between me and wallowing in all the shit I wallow in. And it can run and save lives and be a barrier between good and evil. It houses the most loving, kindest, strongest heart and soul I've ever encountered.”

“I love you.” She whispered against his lips.

“I love you too.”

“If I decided to make any change, I would keep everything you said in mind.”

“I want you to do what makes you feel good.” Ed said. “In the end that’s the most important thing. You deserve to feel good.”

“Well, there is something that would make me feel pretty good right now.”

“Tell me.” He slipped his hands under her tank top to caress her back.

“I want it slow, Captain.” Liv leaned to whisper in his ear. “I want your hands everywhere; I want to lose myself in your touch. All the clothes stay on. Except this,” she pulled his tee shirt over his head. “This can go.”

Ed grinned, sliding down in the bed and rolling them on the mattress. In a matter of moments, Liv’s tank top was pushed up and a warm, firm hand was in her panties. The way she sighed made him crazy. He stroked gently and Liv smiled. One hand occupied and the other holding him in place, Ed’s mouth immediately found her breast. 

Lips, teeth, tongue, it didn’t take long for Liv’s nipple to stand at attention. And attention he planned to lavish on it. Liv spread her legs more, the panties were a bit of a hindrance but Ed knew what he was doing. He was starting slow, like she told him to. Just stroking skin, barely making contact with her clit but getting her hot.

“Touch me.” She whispered, biting down on a whimper. Liv arched her hips, tried to push her body toward his hand but was unsuccessful. “Oh God, Ed, touch me.”

He couldn’t speak, his mouth was otherwise occupied and happily so. He began to build momentum, touching her clit at the same time he bit her nipple. Liv nearly levitated from the bed, gripping his shoulder tight. Ed moved to kiss her mouth, pushing one leg between her open two. His thigh added more pressure to his hand.

“You feel good, baby?” he asked, breathing just as heavy as she was.

“Yes,” Liv nodded. “Yes!”

She could feel it happening, that was always her favorite part. When the heat started at the tip of her toes and began spreading through her body like a raging inferno. She began to sweat, tears forming in the creases of her closed eyes. Ed was on a roll now, thumb circling her clit, kisses and nibbles all over her breasts. The feelings were overwhelming; Liv gripped the sheets so hard she worried about ripping them to shreds.

“Don’t stop, oh God, Ed, Ed!!!” she opened her mouth to say something else but all that came out were indecipherable words as the orgasm plowed her through her. Her body went rigid then turned into a puddle of heat. Ed was kissing her neck, slowing stroking her down from the highest heights. Liv wasn’t sure she was ready to come down.

“I love you.” He mumbled in her ear. “I love you so much.”

“Me too.” She laughed, holding him tighter as his hand moved out of her panties. The fun was not over yet, there was more to come. But Ed always gave her a few minutes to recover before going full throttle Tucker on her. Liv reached down to release him from his pajama pants.

“You OK, baby?”

“Mmm, yeah. I'm looking forward to what's next?”

He was already hard, no doubt her satisfaction made him hot. Liv ran her hand up his cock, from base to tip as Ed stripped off her panties. He couldn’t help a little dip in with his finger; couldn’t help but taste her. He licked and sucked his finger before giving it Liv. She did exactly the same thing. They were both too damn excited, had to take a moment to recover from that.

“Oh shit,” Ed exhaled. “I think I might have pushed myself a little too hard on that one. Goddamn, you taste so good.”

“You need a reprieve, Captain?”

“This might be a quickie.”

“Whatever you got left, I want it.”

“Yes ma'am.”

And he had just enough left. He gave her the best seven to ten minutes that he could muster and it was great. Liv climaxed again, Ed did the same, and they had that moment of silence. He lay on top of her panting in her ear, heart beating hard against hers, and they listened for Noah. No toddler, dog, or neighbors could be heard in the distance. When Ed tried to move to the mattress, she held him for a little bit longer.

“You wouldn’t change a thing?” she asked.

“What?” he looked at her and smiled. The glassy look of ecstasy in Liv’s eyes was a personal favorite.

“About me, you wouldn’t change a thing?”

“Never.” He moved from on top of her into her arms. His head rested on her shoulder, not far from the tank top still pushed up under her arms. That would have to go soon. “I think you're perfect. I know, nothing is perfect but you are dammit.”

“It’s a struggle to disagree with such a ringing endorsement.” Liv sighed. She took off the tank top and pulled the lightweight blanket from the bottom of the bed. It was time to snuggle. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Ed kissed her cheek. “I wouldn’t be opposed to you sending me one of those butt selfies though. The green panties have always been a favorite.”

“Done.”

***


End file.
